36
Roger demands that Sam cancel Burke's portrait. Elizabeth begs Victoria to stay, then confers with David. Synopsis : My name is Victoria Winters. Collinwood is quiet, but the pressures of the past few hours are still around me. Pressures that may finally make it impossible for me to continue my search. Victoria tells Elizabeth that she's leaving Collinwood while an eavesdropping David listens. Vicky recounts David's words to Elizabeth. Elizabeth tells Victoria she understands the governess' fear of the little devil, but that she is frightened for the evil one. Elizabeth is evasive about her reason for wanting Victoria to stay, but she tells Victoria that she chooses to keep her here because she's no longer a stranger. Victoria thinks, given David's feelings for her, someone else might be better. Victoria presses but Elizabeth holds out. Sam calls for Roger, who's not home, and leaves a cryptic hang-up. Roger then shows up at the diner and he's pissed that Sam called Collinwood. Roger orders Sam not to paint Burke's portrait; he's afraid Burke will milk him for information about the ten year old scandal that put Burke in prison. Sam regrets what he did to Burke at that time. Elizabeth was sad telling Victoria she wants her to stay and promises that she will handle David. Elizabeth finally convinces Victoria not to leave Collinwood. David is chagrined when Victoria agrees to stay; Elizabeth purports that Victoria should stay so Carolyn can leave the house and not worry about Elizabeth. Elizabeth finally confronts David telling him that he threatened Victoria and she doesn't want any more of that; Elizabeth knows that David tried to kill Roger but she feels sorry for him. Elizabeth attempts to use reason with him; Victoria goes to a movie (seems kind of late). Elizabeth and David hug as she vows to protect him; Roger comes in and is rude to the devil. Victoria goes to the diner, since the movie had already started. Sam and Victoria talk about the middle of things, which Victoria hates and Sam prefers. Roger and Elizabeth fight about the future of Collinwood and, of course, David. Elizabeth places a call to Ned Calder in Portland. Memorable quotes : Roger: Politeness is a passing phase, Mr. Evans, and I plan to substitute something a good deal more biting if you ever again call me at my home. ---- : David: All she wants to do is get me in trouble. : Elizabeth: I don't think you need her help for that, David. ---- : Roger: Well, now, don't tell me the devil's afraid of the shadows he lives in. ---- : Sam: No one here, Miss Winters, but you and I and our private thoughts. ---- : Roger: The past doesn't concern you, Liz but it very much does concern me, for me it is here and now. Dramatis personae * ← Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard → * ← Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins → * ← David Ford as Sam Evans → * ← David Henesy as David Collins → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → Background information and notes Production Story * First mention of character Ned Calder. Bloopers and continuity errors * Sam is on the phone with Elizabeth -- the phone booth has moved back to lobby from restaurant. * While talking to Elizabeth, David Henesy stands up earlier than he was supposed to. He starts to sit back down, then stands again. * 32 seconds in and we hear clicking noises and later, and what sounds like crew members working on sets. * In the upper hand right corner of the screen a small white square appears. * While Sam is finishing his speech to Victoria at the Collinsport Inn, shadows of crew members can be seen moving around him. End credits announcements : Stay tuned for ' ' next on ABC. : Dark Shadows is a Dan Curtis production. : External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 36 on the IMDb The Collinsport Historical Society - Dark Shadows Diary - Episode 36 0036